911, What's Your Emergency?
by Broken Always
Summary: Marissa, Ryan, Seth, and Summer live in New York City. They are 25 years old and the year is 2001. Everything seems perfect until one morning when their lives are changed forever. WARNING: Reference to September 11th. CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Almost Too Perfect

**Chapter One: Almost Too Pefect**

****

"Hey, Ryan?" Marissa called out from their master bedroom. "Can you make some coffee?"

"Yeah, sure." He replied from the kitchen.

Marissa shuffled through her closet, wanting to wear something professional for her interview today. She settled with a black pencil skirt, a white button down blouse and Prada heels. After applying her make up she carefully pinned her hair back into a messy bun.

She made her way into the kitchen just as Ryan was pouring her a cup of coffee. "Hopefully this will wake me up." She said, taking the cup from him. "You kept me up late last night." Laughing, she kissed him on the cheek.

"You're going to be great." Ryan said, referring to the interview.

"I hope so. Does this look okay?"

He looked her up and down, smiled, and kissed her deeply. "Well, I'm not much of a fashion expert, but… I'd say your shoes don't match."

Marissa playfully hit him, "Yes they do!"

"Oh, well, see that's what Summer is for."

Marissa nodded and glanced down at her watch. "Shit, Ry, its almost eight and my interviews at eight-thirty. I better go." She grabbed her purse and kissed him quickly.

"Wish me luck." She said over her shoulder.

"Good luck."

Ryan went into the master bedroom of their two bedroom apartment in Manhattan. He opened his dresser drawer and unburied the black, velvety box. He popped it open, revealing the diamond ring. Last week he and Seth went all around the city, looking at engagement rings. Ryan was planning on proposing to Marissa tonight.

He smiled, imagining the look on Marissa's face when he asked the question. She would start to cry, say yes and kiss him hard. Then, he would slip the ring on her slender finger. They would eat dinner then rush home to have sex as an engaged couple. But first Marissa would call Summer and tell her the news.

Ryan pushed the thought aside and decided he should get ready for work. He was a Math professor at NYU, a job he never thought he would fill. If it weren't for Sandy and Kirsten taking him in and Marissa believing in him, Ryan would probably be dead, killed in a brutal fight in Chino.

Instead he was as happy as ever, living in New York City with his girlfriend, hopefully future fiancé, had a good job, friends that lived just blacks away, proud parents. Everything was perfect. It almost seemed too perfect.

-----

"Summer! What are you doing in there? It's been an hour!" Seth yelled from outside the bathroom.

She slowly emerged, "Fuck you Cohen. I'm a girl, it takes effort to look like this."

"Oh believe me I know… I've seen you without the make up." He joked.

"Oh … You're going to get it now." She said, tackling him.

"Oww," Seth shrieked.

"Sorry, Cohen, did I hurt you're scrawny little ass?"

"Physically I'm fine. Emotionally, I'm hurting."

-----

Marissa was running a little late for her interview, arriving on the 31st floor of The World Trade Center at 8:33. She was three minutes late. Hell, even three minutes could give the impression that she was unprofessional. "Hi, I'm Marissa Cooper. I have an interview with Dean Hamilton." She told the receptionist at the front desk. "Oh yes, I'll tell him you're here."

"Thank you." Marissa took a seat on one of the cushiony chairs and went over what she would say in the interview.

"You can go on in Ms Cooper."

Marissa thanked the woman and opened the heavy door on the right, taking a deep breath as she entered. 'You can do this. It's just an interview. What could go wrong?'

"Hi, I take it your Marissa Cooper?" Dean Hamilton, stood and shook her hand.

"Yes, nice to meet you Mr. Hamilton. Thank you for this opportunity, I would be thrilled to work with you."

She was off to a good start, answering all of his questions with complete honesty and seriousness.

When she glanced at the clock, it was 8:45 and the sun was shining brightly. It truly was a beautiful morning, seemed almost perfect. 'Yes.' Marissa thought to herself. 'Today, September 11, 2001 feels like the day my life will change.'


	2. Dear God

**Author's Note: I hope I haven't offended anyone by writing about such an undescribable, horrible day. I am truly sorry if I hurt you. I do not intend to make light of 9/11 in anyway. Here is the next chapter. Please read and review. Oh and what is in _italics_ are lines from a poem I wrote. I'm not sure if I'll have more in the next chapter or not. Thanks for all the reviews! I love them. Haha. Have a great day.**

**Chapter Two: Dear God**

_In one quick moment_

_the plane is sent._

_Erupting into flames_

_nothing will be the same._

**8:46 a.m.**

"This job---" Marissa heard a loud crash from above, the whole floor shook. "Whoa, what was that?"

"I have no idea. Excuse me for a moment."

Marissa sat still in her chair, wanting to continue with the interview. She was sure that whatever the noise was it wasn't going to cause harm.

Dean Hamilton returned, "Well I have no idea what that was, but Susan, the receptionist made a call to the main desk to find out what happened. It was probably nothing."

Marissa nodded, "So, should I…?"

"Yes, please. Continue."

Marissa swallowed, "This job would suit all my interests and I feel like I can really bring something to the table." 'Bring something to the table? What the fuck was she thinking?'

"Indeed."

There was a tap on the door and it was suddenly opened, "Mr. Hamilton. We are being told to evacuate. It appears a plane crashed into the building and… I…"

"Oh my God." Marissa's hand flew to her mouth. 'What's going on? Planes don't normally just crash into buildings do they? I mean a huge structure isn't that hard to miss.'

"This… Well, we can't take the elevators can we? We will have to use the stairs." Mr. Hamilton said, seriousness in his voice, "Let's go. Now."

_31 floors_

_until they would reach the door._

_And out into the light_

_What a horrid, disastrous sight._

**Meanwhile…**

"Does anyone know--" He was cut off by a loud scream from down the hall.

"Looks like someone peed their pants again." A male student shouted from the back row. Everyone laughed.

Ryan shook his head, he didn't remember being that immature when he was starting out in college. "I'll be right back." He announced to the class.

He walked to the end of the hall and entered Professor Thompson's room. Inside, students were hovered around an old TV, fear and devastation in their eyes.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked turning to the TV.

"The North Tower. The--" A girl shuttered in horror, "A plane crashed into the North Tower of The World Trade Center! The building is being evacuated. Oh my God, oh my God!"

Ryan's mind went blank. 'Marissa had an interview there this morning. She's still… Fuck, what floor was she on? The 3rd? She's probably already out safe, trying to call me.'

Ryan pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. No missed calls. He dialed her number quickly and listened to the ring. 'Come on. Answer.' She didn't. 'It's probably still on silent.'

He ran back to his room and dismissed all of his students who were confused and equally as distraught. Hailing a Taxi, Ryan directed the driver towards The World Trade Center. "It's a mess there, sir. It's night everyday planes fly into buildings and no one knows the cause. Roads are blocked off."

"Just get me as close as you can." Ryan replied, angrily. His temper was rising and so was her heartbeat. He couldn't help but think the worst. 'What if the building… collapses? What if Marissa…? Fuck.'

He called Marissa again. 'Hey, it's Marissa. I'm not here right now so leave me a message and I'll get back to you. Have a good day! Bye." 'Have a good day? It was supposed to be a good day, but now…' Ryan wasn't used to not knowing what was going on.

After leaving Marissa a message he called Seth. "Hey man. What's up?"

"Seth turn on your TV."

"But I'm playing Play Station." He argued.

"Damn it, Seth, turn it on!"

"Okay, okay-- Holy shit. What the fuck is going on? Where was this? A plane crashed into--- What? The World Trade Center? But that's--"

"Seth, Marissa is in there! She had an interview today and--" Ryan could barely talk, nothing made sense.

"She… I'm sure she made it out by now Ryan. Did she answer her phone? I bet she's back at the apartment waiting for you."

"I… I'll call you back. Keep watching the news. Call me if they find out any more information." Ryan hung up.

He called the apartment, hoping Marissa would answer. "Hey it's Marissa! And Ryan." There was laughter. "We're busy or not home, so call us back."

**The North Tower**

It had taken 15 minutes just to get down three flights of stars. The small space was crowded with frantic people, pushing and shoving each other. She had tried to call Ryan but her phone wasn't working.

'Come on people. Go a little faster.' Marissa thought to herself. She was starting to feel claustrophobic and really wanted to get out of there. She still had no idea what was going on other than a plane had crashed high above her.

'One. Two. Three.' Marissa counted her steps. She looked to the woman beside her who was crying. "Are you alright ma'am?" Marissa asked.

"I'm going to die aren't I?"

"No you're going to be just fine. In a few minutes you'll be outside perfectly safe." Marissa tried to reassure the woman and herself. "Do you have family waiting for you?"

The woman smiled, "I have a son and daughter. My husband passed away three years ago in a car accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure your son and--What are their names?" Marissa asked.

"Grace and Ben. Ben is 16 and Grace just turned 10. She had a birthday party a week ago and I got her this little MyScene doll she had been wanting."

"Well, when you get home tell her I said happy birthday."

The woman nodded slowly.

Marissa figured they had made their way down at least 3 more flights of stairs. When she inhaled deeply, smoke filled her lungs and she began to cough violently. There, on the 24th floor of the staircase, surrounded by complete strangers, Marissa did something she hadn't done in a long time.

She prayed.

_With broad, white wings_

_they descend from the sky._

_Angels from above_

_will rescue us with love._


	3. Savior

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all of the reviews, they are what encourages me to write more. The next few chapters should be getting more intense. Oh and about the poem, I wrote it to go along with the last chapter, so I'll probably write more later. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter Three: Savior**

**9:03 a.m.**

Seth and Summer were hovered around their TV, watching in complete horror. Things like this don't just happen. Summer buried her head in Seth's arm and cried violently, "Marissa… She's… What if she…? Oh God."

Seth tried to comfort Summer, reassuring her that Marissa was probably safe and worrying about them. A loud noise escaped the TV, followed by screams, and people running away mechanically. Summer looked up at the TV and her mouth fell open, "Seth! What-- The other… Another plane hit the South tower!"

Seth picked up the phone and dialed Ryan's number. "Ryan, the South tower was hit too." He tried to sound calm, but his mind was racing. "This is… They are closing all New York airports… It's a terrorist attack."

Ryan was still in the Taxi, stopped in heavy traffic, trying to get closer to the madness. "Damn it. Can you--?" He yelled at the driver, "Here." He threw him a twenty dollar bill and opened the car door. "I'll walk."

"Ryan, I'm sure Marissa is out by now. She's fine. Just come to my apartment and---"

"Seth, just shut up. Please. I'll call you back." He hung up the phone and began to run, he was going in the direction everyone was trying so hard to get away from. Civilians ran by him, their screams piercing his ears. He saw people covered in ash, some with bloody gashes on parts of their body, however the most frightening ones looked like zombies. With their eyes wide and blank, tears trickling down like rain drops, their arms and legs limp and heavy.

-----

**The Cohens' Home**

"Sandy, I keep getting a busy signal! Why the hell isn't Seth answering?" Kirsten asked frantically. "And neither is Ryan! Why haven't they called us?"

Sandy was sitting on the couch, eyes fixed on the television while Kirsten paced back and forth. "I'm sure their alright, just keep calling them."

Kirsten tried again but got Seth's voicemail, "Seth it's you're mom. Please answer--"

"Hey."

She breathed a sigh of relief at hearing his voice, "Honey are you alright? Why haven't you answered your phone!"

"I'm okay, but Ryan… Marissa had an interview at The North Tower this morning and--"

Kirsten cut him off, "Has he been able to talk to her?" She asked worriedly.

"No, she hasn't answered his calls. Ryan said he was going down there. I don't know what he thinks he will be able to do. It's all blocked off."

"Kirsten, what's going on?" Sandy walked over to her and she told him the news. "Seth are you at home?"

"Yeah, with Summer."

"Okay well stay there. I'll call Ryan." Sandy hung up the phone and called Ryan's cell. No answer.

"Marissa has to have gotten out. I don't know what Ryan would do without her." Kirsten said quietly.

Sandy wrapped one arm around his wife, hoping to add some comfort. "Everything will be okay."

Kirsten wanted to ask him how he knew that for sure, but she knew what his answer would be. That he didn't.

-----

**The North Tower**

Marissa just passed the big black numbers written on the wall, 25. She was on the 25th floor, still climbing down. Just months ago she had turned 25. Ryan planned a whole surprise birthday party, but Seth accidentally let it slip. She did a good job acting surprised though and Ryan never found out that she knew.

'Ryan.' Marissa thought to herself. 'What was the last thing I said to him? Bye? Did I even say I love you? Shit, I don't think I did. What if I never see him again… Fuck, I can't die now. I'm only 25.' Marissa sighed, 'Great I'm cussing and being selfish, like God really wants to save me now.'

The smoke was getting worse, wrapping around Marissa like a heavy coat. She took off her blazer and used it to shelter her nose and mouth. She heard a loud crash and the ground shook . 'What was that?' Marissa had no way of knowing unless she got outside. 'Okay, just keep walking. You're almost there.' She told herself.

"Lady get out of the fucking way! Do you want us all to die?" Some man yelled from a few steps below her.

A frightened woman was taking deep breaths, her hand on her stomach. Her rather large stomach. 'She must be pregnant.' When Marissa reached the woman she stopped beside her, "Are you okay?"

"I-- I can't breathe and I'm having stomach pains."

"How far along are you?" Marissa asked.

"5 months."

"Here take this," She handed the woman her blazer, "Use this to cover your nose and mouth so don't inhale as much smoke. You think you can walk?"

The woman nodded. "Okay, well take my arm, I'm going to stay with you. When you need to stop I'll stop too."

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." A part of Marissa knew she should be worried about her own self and making it out alive. But after all those years of Ryan saving her, she thought it was time for her to do some saving. Or at least try.

_I need to see you,_

_to hold you, _

_to save you again._

_I need to see you because I don't remember what you wore today._

_I need to hold you because you fit into my arms perfectly._

_I need to save you because if I didn't I have no idea what I would do._

_I want to see you,_

_to hold you,_

_to save you again._

_So, please, make it back to me_

_My precious, wife-to-be._


	4. The End of The World?

**Chapter Four: It's the End of the World as We Know It**

_In times of such disgrace_

_how do some stare bravery in the face?_

_And when your life may end_

_it is a helping hand you lend._

**9:16**

Seth and Summer were glued to the couch, watching what appeared to be the end of the world. People jumped to their death from high above, looking like little birds flying towards the sidewalks. Shots of the South Tower being hit was played multiple times. The looks on civilians faces amongst the disastrous scene was reflected in Seth and Summer's eyes.

_Wrap your arm around me_

_for I do not want to see. _

_Please, let me wake from this dream_

_and if not I shall scream._

"At this time we are receiving unconfirmed information that Flight 93 may have been hijacked. Once again this can not be confirmed at the moment." Peter Jennings reported.

"Why the fuck can't they confirm it?" Summer asked, angrily.

Seth opened his mouth but no words formed. He was used to commenting on everything. This time, however, whatever he said or did wouldn't make it go away. It wouldn't change the fact that Summer's best friend was trapped inside a burning building. And it wouldn't help take Ryan's mind off what may happen to the one person he would give anything for.

So, Seth did the only thing he could think of that might offer the slightest bit of comfort. He took Summer's hand and held it tight.

-----

**The North Tower**

After a little over ten minutes, Marissa had managed to work her way down eight flights of stairs. All the while she was comforting the pregnant woman, who's name was Jill.

"Oooh. I--- I have to stop." Jill cried out, gripping her stomach.

"Okay." Marissa carefully tried to get her out of the way so others could get by. "Take deep breaths. In. And then blow out."

Jill did as Marissa instructed and slowly the pains subsided. "How much longer?"

"Until what?"

"We get out of here."

"Well…" Marissa did some calculations in her head. "We are on the 17th floor so if we keep going it should take thirty minutes or less."

"'K." Jill tried to convince herself that she could do this. "Let's keep going."

And so they did.

The conditions in the stairwell were getting worse. With the combination of too many people and too much smoke, it was very hard to breathe. Marissa was beginning to feel light headed and fatigued.

She wanted so badly to go back in time and erase this from happening. 'Even if I make it out---' Marissa thought to herself. 'What about those that don't?' She felt tears well in her eyes. 'Stop it! Don't cry. Be strong.' She knew that by being strong she could help Jill and her baby make it out. And most of all, she would be strong for Ryan.

In their relationship Marissa had always felt like the weak one… And not just because Ryan had more muscle mass.

Marissa was like a Jenga game. If a block wasn't pulled out carefully enough the whole thing would come crashing down. That's how Marissa felt her life was. When something bad happened to her everything would crumble. And she always seemed to be dragging Ryan down with her.

This was something Marissa thought about a lot. 'Maybe Ryan would be better off without me…" She never told him that, though, because she knew he would convince her that wasn't true.

And it wasn't.

Or at least Ryan didn't think it was.

As he rushed to the scene Ryan kept thinking about what his life would be like without her. In his eyes Marissa was the strong one. She wanted to be with him despite his troubled past, despite her mother's disapproval, and despite all odds.

Marissa was Ryan's life jacket. Without her how would he stay afloat?

----

**World Trade Center: Lower Manhattan**

"Sir, I can't let you in there. Firefighters and police are evacuating the North and South towers. I'm sure…" A police man who was helping keep the area blocked off spoke to Ryan in a very serious tone.

"You don't understand." Ryan was fighting the urge to punch the guy. "My girlfriend is in there. I have to get her out."

"We are doing everything we can to get as many people out as possible. The best thing you can do is go home and wait for her to call you."

Ryan knew that there truly wasn't anything he could do. They wouldn't let him in a burning building. He stepped back and took in the site. Disheveled New Yorker's running by, completely stunned. Debris all around and still coming down, covering the streets like a heavy blanket. Fire trucks and police cars parked wherever there was space.

Ryan had never thought for a second about the so called 'end of the world.' But he figured that this was what it would look and feel like.

_And if I were to die today_

_what would you say?_

_Would you come with me_

_across the endless sea?_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, another short chapter. There will be more action in the next one... The moment of truth for Marissa. Will she make it out or not? Please leave reviews, I enjoy them so much. And I appreciate everyone's feedback. I'm sorry there hasn't been much more action but I just wanted to make this as real as possible. I want to get across the emotions of all the characters and not have anything happen to fast. Hope you understand. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Hope everyone had an awesome holiday!**


	5. In My Eyes

**Chapter Five: In My Eyes**

_I see darkness ahead_

_for those who await their death bed. _

_And as the bird flies_

_I see many floating to the skies._

Ryan ran as fast and as long as he could, whizzing past frightened city goers, with no intention of ever stopping. When his breathing became too heavy to handle and his legs gave out beneath him, he was forced to stop. And for the first time in his life, Ryan Atwood shed his impervious exterior, and sobbed.

-----

**Seth and Summer's Apartment**

"Seth, please just turn it off." Summer looked away from the TV. "I can't watch anymore. It will only get worse."

Seth did so and for awhile they just sat there. Silent, still, scared.

Then, when Summer couldn't hold it in any longer, she began to cry. Seth pulled Summer to his chest and felt his shirt dampen with each salty tear that drained from her eyes. Seth couldn't think of anything to say to his girlfriend. How do you comfort someone who might have lost their best friend?

Before Ryan came to Newport, he never knew what it felt like to have a best friend. A real life, human companion. Sure, there had been Captain Oats, but he was a _plastic_ horse. An emotionless plastic horse. It wasn't until he met Ryan that he realized what a best friend was. And the thought of losing that forever… Summer's endless tears pretty much summed it up.

----

**The North Tower**

"We're almost there Jill." Marissa coughed out, inhaling smoke. The conditions were worsening every minute and the progress down the stairs occurred slowly.

"Okay, good." Jill drew a small smile on her face and ignored the numb feeling in her legs. "Thank you, Marissa. You---"

"I know." Marissa nodded, cutting her off. She really wasn't in the mood for a thank-you speech. Not until she knew for sure that she had helped the woman to complete safety. And even then a thank-you wasn't necessary. Marissa had never really thought about all the people who risk their lives for others. She knew she wasn't one of those people, but it made her proud to know that there was good in this world. That in such a horrible moment many were exhibiting courage and doing whatever they could to help, because that in itself, is what truly defines a country.

_----_

_Seeing her body sprawled across the dirt in a desolate alley way. No response, no movement, clearly close to death._

_Watching as she took a steep downfall, drinking her sorrows away to the point that everything went black._

_Befriending an obsessive, drug-addicted lunatic who held a gun to her head._

_Pulling her limp body from the wrecked car, thinking for sure that she was dead. Holding her, hearing her speak, so tired… Like she had given up._

Ryan would never give up on Marissa.

Most people would probably think he was crazy. Getting involved with someone who had more problems than he did. They just didn't understand that she was the one who had saved him. She was his first love. And he didn't blame Marissa's past on her because she didn't blame him for his past. When everything around you falls to pieces it's likely that you will too. Marissa had to have her breaking moments before coming back together again.

_So why does she have to go through yet another thing?_ _She's had her fare share of heart-break. She's come close to death enough times. _Death. Ryan let his head hang low, grasping the bench that he was still seated on. He had been so close to losing Marissa many times before and if he really did this time…Who would save him?

----

**The North Tower- 9:50**

"We are on the fourth floor. We're going to be okay."

Jill breathed a sigh of relief, matching her steps with Marissa's. She concentrated on each movement, each step to safety.

_Closer, closer you get_

_to the outside, the sky lit._

_You'll look around,_

_feet on the ground,_

_drop to your knees,_

_and pray, "oh please."_

Marissa smiled, proud of herself for staying strong. She knew Ryan would be proud too. Ryan. She couldn't wait to see him. His deep blue eyes, the way his strong arms would wrap around her, protecting her. The way his lips would brush against hers. How he would tell her she was never leaving the apartment again, joking of course. And then they would come back to reality the way they always did. They would look around at all the still-frightened people who weren't so lucky. And Ryan would take her hand, holding it tightly as they walked home, knowing that although everything wasn't okay they would have to get through it. Everyone would have to find a way to get through it. Together.

Marissa looked down at her wrist watch. It was now 10:00 and they had reached the ground level. _Thank you, God. _She heard cheers as everyone approached the door, the door leading to safety. When she and Jill walked out together, the sunlight hitting them in the face like a bat, they couldn't help but realize this wasn't safety. With debris everywhere people with blank, terrified looks in their eyes, she realized just how bad this was.

And slowly she walked away from the site, Jill beside her. When they were far enough away to take it all in, to take everything in, they looked up at the buildings. Both were on fire, huge holes in their sides. It was like watching somebody die… The way smoke poured from them, the way their colors changed, the way you feel broken.

Then, it happened. Marissa covered her ears in terror and watched as The South Tower fell to its death. The world around her silenced, everything stopped. She didn't even feel her legs begin to run as Jill pulled her away, farther and farther from the scene. Farther and farther from the end of the world.

_I take it in,_

_the sight of such sin._

_And realize_

_what is reflected, will be forever changed, in my eyes._


End file.
